


One Shot Series Day 5

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 9





	One Shot Series Day 5

One Shot Series Day 5

"Can't wait to have a nice relaxing wine after a bath!"  
Sanji sighed as he dragged his feet back to his house.  
"Oh! You're back, Cook!"  
"Why are you so surprised? This is my house, Marimo-head."  
Sanji giggled a little, stretching himself out a bit.  
"I thought you'd get lost."  
"Don't worry. I'm not you."  
He laughed.  
"What is it, huh? You wanna fight?"  
"Can't right now even if I wanted to. I'm first going to have a bath."  
"Oh. You're gonna have a bath, huh, Cook?"  
"Yes and you're not allowed to enter."  
"Hein?"  
"I'm tired. I can't do it with you today. Sorry."  
Sanji said as he dropped his jacket on the back of the chair and went in for a bath. He filled and moved in to the hot water. He sighed and relaxed with the aroma of flowers and the sound of silence that he so desperately craved with his day having something or another happening continuously, one after another.  
He enjoyed his bath thoroughly, dressed up in his soft pajamas that now had Zoro's smell on it because of yesterday. Sanji wasn't complaining. It was nice and comfortable, something he was used to. It made him feel at ease. Sanji came out of the bathroom after drying up and as soon as he spotted his living room, his eyes popped out.  
"Where's my sofa?!"  
"I'll show you."  
Zoro pushed him by his shoulders showing him to the balcony.  
"Z-Zoro! What is this?"  
Sanji was surprised, very pleasantly indeed.  
"You said you were tired, right?"  
Zoro said smirking as he dropped down on the sofa. Sanji sat beside him still smilingly staring at the very simple yet thoughtful set up that Zoro had made just because Sanji had said one sentence.  
First thing was Zoro had gotten the top piece for the centre table replaced, but this time with wood. He had put a table cloth on it with a saké and tokkuri set along with Sanji's favourite Pinot Noir wine along with his exclusive glass. There's was scented candles that Sanji usually lit.  
Sanji couldn't help but smile of happiness and gratitude.  
Zoro poured him a glass of the wine while Sanji poured some saké for himself. They clunk the glass and the ochoko and drank from their glasses. Sanji didn't drink a lot, he finished his glass, got his legs up, crossed them and sat on the sofa. Zoro gently put Sanji's head on his lap, and Sanji blissfully agreed. Zoro sifted his hands through his golden hair while Sanji's eyes closed enjoying the rare and relaxing touch from the swordsman.  
"Don't get too comfortable, Cook. I might just cut you."  
"I don't mind."  
"Hein?"  
"I'm too happy to be mad at you right now."  
Sanji smiled. Zoro was annoyed that his threat didn't get a response that he anticipated, but the chef hadn't REALLY disappointed him in any way. He was like that. Someone who was always honest and expressed his emotions freely. Zoro was always fascinated by this. The blond wasn't afraid to get hurt. He didn't build walls around his heart. He didn't feel the need to. Zoro always admired this bravery of his. This bravery that was okay with letting people in, have their fun, break you and take away from you and leave, and you instead of shutting them out, you let them leave with a smile on your face, ready to welcome your next customer. The bravery that Zoro could never have.  
"Zoro, why don't you close your eyes when we kiss?"  
Sanji asked him sincerely, playing around with his face, touching and stroking his jawline, tracing his bold features.  
"Hein? What do you mean?"  
"Am I not good at it?"  
"N-No. That's not it."  
"You can tell me and I'll do something about it."  
"Like what? Go around kissing other people for practice?"  
"Yeah. How about Law?"  
"Law?"  
"Yeah. He might be really good at it, don't you think so?"  
"Who knows. Maybe he is, but I won't know. I haven't kissed anyone else."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. What did you think?"  
"I thought you ran a side-hustle of selling your body for food money."  
Sanji laughed and so did Zoro.  
"It's not that you're not good at it, Cook. I think you're good. In fact, I think you're great. It's just..."  
"It's just?"  
"It's just that...I like looking at you like that. You make a very different face when you kiss me, Shit Cook."  
"A different face?"  
"Yeah. I like that face. You look hungry for more and yet satisfied, content and yet yearning, like you're enjoying a rollercoaster ride and you know a big slope is going to come... I don't know how to say it... You look happy; you look like you don't want me to stop; you look like you want me too... And I need to see that face...just to be sure that you still..."  
Zoro met his eyes, stressed about what he must be thinking of Zoro saying such weird things, but he just looked different. Sanji didn't look like he was weirded out by what Zoro said, rather fascinated by it. He looked interested.  
"What other faces do I make, Zoro?"  
Sanji asked him smiling.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Zoro turned his face away hiding the flush on his cheeks.  
"Oi-"  
Sanji pulled his face back matching their gazes.  
"-I can't see my own face. So, you have to tell me what kind of faces I make."  
"Shut up. Why do you close your eyes the moment you know I'm going to kiss you, huh?"  
"Averting my question with yours. Okay."  
"Tch."  
"Why do I close my eyes?"  
Sanji looked up at the sky.  
"I don't know, Marimo. I think that my attention might get diverted; that maybe I won't be able to feel you as much if I'm busy looking at you."  
Zoro found himself startled at the response before Sanji continued.  
"You're not very expressive with your words, but for you, your body does the talking. I feel like I won't be able to understand properly if I didn't focus all my attention to it, if I didn't reciprocate with all my feelings. If it were in my power, I'd stop time every time you kissed me just to take my sweet time to feel and decipher every small detail about your kiss. I would have the entirety of the world stop existing for the time being that you're kissing me because I don't want anything interrupting us or anything happening at all, so, I can focus on you."  
He laughed at himself covering his face. Zoro lightly picked his hand up, removed it from his face and held on to it, smiling at the blond who thought he was talking nonsense.  
"You think too much, Shit Cook."  
Zoro smiled as he leaned in, making Sanji experience first hand, once again, why he closed his eyes every time Zoro kissed him.


End file.
